Meow♪Pretty Cure
doli'Pretty Cures Beast Morphers' (ニャー♪プリキュア Nyā♪Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation and created by Cure Memory. The themes are animals, sweets and music and the series revolves around five girls who transform into Pretty Cure with the help of an item called Beast Ops Morpher. Together the five girls fight their enemy Huntsman and search for the missing Nya Pieces which will lead them to the missing Melodic Collet, which can grant anyone one wish. The girls are searching for the Melodic Collet so they can revive Wild Kingdom. : Meow♪Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Pretty Cure Nekomiya Naomi (猫宮 なおみ Nekomiya Naomi)/ (キュア キティ Kyua Kiti) Naomi is the leader of Meow♪Pretty Cure. She is nicknamed "Sweet Queen" because of her personality and her talents at cooking sweets, She is kind to everyone and is very good at defending herself, because of how she is taught karate by her father. She believes that everyone has a kind soul and that she can heal people from being bad to good. Asher theme colour is pink and her powers are based of healing. Misora Tori (美空 トリ Misora Tori)/ (キュア バード Kyua Bādo) Tori a is rude, spoiled girl who is nicknamed the "Ice Queen". She looks down on everyone who is not like her and hates Naomi the most. She doesn't accept her duty of being a Cure at first, but eventually does when she starts to like Naomi. As Cure Bird, her theme colour is turquoise and her powers are based of flying. Hikaru Usagi (光る うさぎ Hikaru Usagi)/ (キュア バニー Kyua Banī) Usagi is a cheerful thirteen year old girl who is in her first year of middle school. She never loses energy and is very sporty. She made friends with Naomi on her first day and loves listening to techno music. She has a habit of saying mean things without realising it. As Cure Bunny, her theme colour is yellow and her powers are based of light. Miyamoto Namiko (宮本 奈美子 Miyamoto Namiko)/ (キュア ドルフィン Kyua Dorufin) Namiko is a shy, quiet fifteen year old girl who tends to been seen reading books or writing something on a piece of paper. However, Namiko is best friends with the idol, Ogami Mayu and loves playing the sport called soccer. She dreams of becoming an author when she is older. As Cure Dolphin, her theme colour is silver and her powers are based of water. Ogami Mayu (拝み まゆ Ogami Mayu)/ (キュア ウルフ Kyua Urufu) Mayu is a fifteen year old famous idol who is best friends with Namiko. At first she refuses to become a Pretty Cure become of her job but changes her mind when she realises that they need her. She is a kind, fun-loving girl who loves to make her fans, friends and family smile. As Cure Wolf, her theme colour is purple and her powers are based of wind. Mascots Huntsman Transformations, Introductions and Attacks Transformations Naomi: It's morphin' time! Gals Activate beast power! Hai~ Sweet Pact: Let's Start! Introductions Cure Kitty: The sweet light of life, Cure Kitty! Cure Bird: Flying through the skies! Cure Bird! Cure Bunny: Hop, Step, Jump! Cure Bunny! Cure Dolphin: Swimming under the waves, Cure Dolphin! Cure Wolf: Running like the wind, Cure Wolf! Meow♪Pretty Cure: The five souls to save life on Earth! Meow♪Pretty Cure! Attacks Category:Meow♪Pretty Cure Category:Cure Memory Category:Series Category:Cure Memory's Pretty Cure series